How it Started
by F-ckTheNoise
Summary: Okay, I really hate OCxMello, or anything like that, but I was dumb then when I wrote this Like a month ago -.- Anyway...yeah...READ DAMMIT


Hey! Well, before you read all this shit; I just wanna say...I HATE OCxRANDOM-CHAR FANFICTIONS! I just did this one for a friend's contest, then decided too upload it....So ya. Code and Myst belong too me, Jekel, Sapphire and Celeste belong too teh friend (F-ckTheWorld)

DUN STEAL XD

How it started…Myself and Mello were together always when I first came too Watari's orphanage. He'd shown me around, told about the people there, introduced me too friends- this is how I met Matt, Near, Code, Sapphire, Jekel and Celeste. Matt, Mello, Near and I were a tight bond of friends, and it was pretty clear that Matt and Mello had something going on, which was truly, utterly cute! Anyway, this is my recount of how I met my group…and made a bond that could never be broken; no matter how hard people tried…

Hazy sunlight fluttered through the translucent, clear window of the navy blue car. Myst opened her eyes, long, bold eye lashes batting her pale green-coloured iris'd eyes. Myst let a soft yawn escape her pale, pink lips, and she eyed the grey-haired driver. "Roger…where are we?" She asked slowly, taking in her surroundings and stared at the senior named Roger. "We're here. Watari's Orphanage." Pulling into a slow halt, Roger replied. Myst's expression brightened automatically, and sat up. "Um…" She had started too ask, but Roger put up a hand. "Watari is nice." Was all he said. Creepily, he'd answered her question. She fell silent, and stepped out of the slim Toyota. "Thanks for driving me here." She smiled at Roger, who returned the smile, "No problem, now go up too the office, the Secretary should sign you in and hopefully Mello and some others will show you around. She faltered her steps up the crooked, stone steps, her ornate, green gaze thinking. _I hope they'll welcome me…_

Which they did.

When it was all sorted, Myst smiled and the blonde boy leaning against the doorframe, which he didn't return. _Somehow I feel this isn't going too go well…_ She sighed too herself, as the taller male explained the rules of the place. "Before we go anyway, who are you?" He asked flatly, "Your name?" Myst stared at his blue gaze evenly, "Myst." She returned with equal flatness, "You?" Mello faltered. Had the girl actually spoke too him without flinching?

_Interesting…_

"Mello." He replied, his stone hard expression softening a little. "Follow me." He nodded once, and showed the brunette around the old place, the classrooms, the detention room, basically everything. Afterwards, Mello had told her he was too being looking after her for the rest of the day. Myst had nodded warily, and Mello had shown her too his friends. "This is Matt, my best friend." He wavered a hand too a red-haired gamer, who smiled and held out a hand, "Nice too meet you." He grinned crookedly, as Myst shook it. "This is Near." Mello's voice lowered an octave, with lingering flatness. Near looked up and stared, before holding out a hand and clasping his around Myst's when she shook it. "Nice too meet you…" He repeated Matt's greeting, in a small voice, before releasing it. "This is Jekel, Celeste and Sapphire." He flicked his wrist; too reveal the direction of three people. "Hi!" They all smiled, and held out hands, Myst shaking them vigorously. "And that's Code." He grimaced at the blonde haired girl, and she held out a hand- which Myst shook –and remaining silent. Matt was staring at Code with interest.

"I'm Myst," She explained, giving a small little wave. Matt asked why Mello was showing her around. "He was told too by Watari and Roger." She replied in a soft tone. A long bell rung. "Ooh, Lunch." Mello grumbled sarcastically. "Lunch…" Myst rolled her eyes, and stalked off. "Great. The girl has attitude." Mello sighed, amusement flickering in his eyes, and sprinted after her. Matt and Code exchanged glances of smugness, and a hidden emotion, before the two, and the rest of the group, followed.

After Lunch, Mello was bored. He yawned, and walked up too Matt. "Hey. Have you seen Myst?" He asked with little emotion. "Aww, c'mon Mells. I think she can handle it herself now…" He mock-pouted, putting away his blue DS. "I need too find her," He repeated, "Where is she?" Matt grumbled, and pointed his finger over too the bookcase. "Library," He muttered, pointing too the room off the hallway. Mello took off after that, heading down the hall, too reveal a brown, ornate door. He opened it softly, and stepped up behind Myst. "Hey," He whispered gently in her ear, too make her jump in shock and leap backward, shoving Mello back for him too fall of the floor. Myst stumbled, tripping over her own feet, and falling on top of him. "O-Oh!" She exclaimed, blushing. "I'm sorry Mello!" She whispered loudly, her eyes flickering, Mello merely chuckled, his blue gaze staring into hers.

**Awkward Silence.**

The door opened, and the red gamer- named Matt- walked in. "Hey, Mello, I-" He faltered, staring at the two on the floor. On top of each other. "…Never mind." He muttered vacantly, and stepped out of the room. "N...No Matt!" Myst and Mello yelled, getting off each other automatically and running out after him. But Matt was gone. Mello and Myst stared at each other for a minute, and a rush of emotions passed between them; the strongest two being regret…and lust. The emotions faded, and they decided they would talk about this later.

Now it was time too choose the newcomers' roommates!

Myst and a few others walked into a large hall, and on the stage was Mello, Matt and Near. Strangely, all the newcomers were ladies, so this was definitely gonna be awkward. "Boys, meet Code, Level and Myst." Watari spoke lowly, "Girls, meet Matt, Near and Mello." Myst and Code grimaced, "It's Level who doesn't know the boys. We do." Code spoke in fluent, pure English, her gaze lingering on Matt's eyes, before turning too Watari. "Oh…well, as you know, we're here too combine roommates as we have so little space. Near, your roommate shall be Level." Near nodded slowly, and walked over too Level. "I'll show you around our room." He said in a monotonal voice, which earned him a snort from Mello. Level nodded timidly, and followed after the silver haired wonder. Watari turned back too Matt. "Matt, your roommate shall be Code." Matt and Code fell rigid and stiff, as they stared at each other, "…Kthxbai." Matt said quickly, and grasped the female's hand. Code blinked, blushing slightly, as she was pulled away from the others. "Obviously, Mello, your roommate is Myst." And with that, Watari walked off, leaving Mello and Myst too stare at each other. "…Follow me too my-" He stopped, "…_our_ room." Mello grabbed her arm and dragged her away. "H-Hey! Not so rough..." She grumbled. Mello snorted, and carried on, until they reached a twin room. "Our room is connected too Matt's and Code's." He explained, releasing her. "This is your bed." He pointed too the double bed, the lower one being hers. "I'm on top." He remarked. "Okay…" She replied, knowing they were still on awkward terms. Suddenly someone was behind her, smirking and laughing lowly. Myst stiffened. Somebody grabbed her wrists.

Mello.

Myst let out a muffed cry as she was thrusted on the bed, "Mello, what are you-" She started too ask, before she couldn't. His lips were on hers, before she could even blink, she had deepened the kiss.

Still pinning her down by her wrists, he lowered flat onto himself, she rose her chin- deepening the kiss even more. He released the grip on her wrists. Using her right too support her, she wrapped her left around his shoulders, eyes closed.

When they had broken apart, they stared at each other for a long time, blue meeting green. Mello finally broke the silence, with a wry smile, "I guess…that means we're together?" A hint of hope splashed his small voice. Myst returned it as a grin. "Indeed we are." She had smiled, pulled him by the collar, and kissed him again.

TEH END 8D

DUN HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

* * *


End file.
